


Suppression

by nori_0



Series: 火葬场送客啦 [7]
Category: ArkNights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-18 17:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21280661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_0/pseuds/nori_0
Summary: 他的身体在发生着变化，他能清楚地感觉到。一根根针管刺入皮肤，试图探寻原因，但都以失败告终。炎客开始拒绝一切形式的治疗，将自己关在房间里。“博士要我来帮助你。”那双冰冷的眼睛看着他，但抑制不住他的欲火。“多管闲事。你根本不知道我现在想要什么。”身体被扶起，送葬人压了上来，“我比你想象的要懂得多。”
Relationships: 葬炎 - Relationship
Series: 火葬场送客啦 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514729
Kudos: 32





	1. 初

**Author's Note:**

> 泰拉世界有x( xi)，y(upsilon)，z(zeta)，u(miu)四种属性的生物，在雌性雄性区分的基础之上，x在体能上具有较强的支配力，y则其次，z属于最弱的一类，主要负责种族的繁衍，u是中立族群，不会主动寻求伴侣，性对于他们似乎可有可无。拉特兰人中u占比最高，他们属于整个社会中最冷淡的一族。
> 
> 源石作为天灾的根源，不仅可以带来战士属性上的加成(法术，战斗力)，而且在某种程度上会强化或是扭转生理属性，尤其某些人在受到感染之后身体受到了极大的影响，虽然没有器官结构的改变，但是内分泌明显与之前不同。  
根据之前针对罗德岛所有感染者的观察，部分x属性干员【姓名已被屏蔽】已经出现了伪发情期的状况，药物治疗尚在尝试中。以【姓名已被屏蔽】，【姓名已被屏蔽】和【姓名已被屏蔽】为例，常规抑制剂在他身上几乎没有效果，但是我们也没有更好的解决办法。如果要进一步研究，需要活的实验体。  
——凯尔希
> 
> 受影响的干员已经被隔离，正在接受全面调查，请许可我们对其中症状最严重的【姓名已被屏蔽】进行研究以研制更有效的药物，保证罗德岛的战斗力和正常秩序。  
——摘自医疗干员赫默的报告

滴，滴，滴。  
炎客被仪器吵醒了，翻了个身，病房里黑漆漆的一片，只有仪器的灯亮着，红得刺眼。  
他一开始不愿意接受这些所谓的治疗，“简直是浪费时间。”虽然疼痛的确有所缓和，但是身上的矿石还在扩散，比刚来罗德岛的时候面积更大了。  
明明初衷是解决博士，现在却在受他的救治，还真是讽刺。  
他拔掉针头，披上外套溜出房间，医疗室的门大敞着，他走了进去，没有看到任何人，桌上散着几份文件，他随手拿起来翻阅，大多是感染者的档案，其中也有他自己的。  
“较为严重——有潜在病变倾向”后面是一堆他看不懂的字眼。他的身体在发生着变化，他能清晰地感受到。他懊恼地发现自己已经无法像以前那样毫无顾忌地战斗了，越是劳累，身体的不适感就越是强烈。  
他甩下病历走出医疗室，穿过空荡荡的走廊，乘着电梯到了甲板上。现在可以选择离开，但是离开之后恐怕就再难接近博士了。他望着远处的地平线上，淡淡的曙光笼罩大地，这是一天之中他最喜欢的时光。  
“炎客，该回去了，”身后传来冰冷而陌生的声音，“这个月你已经逃避治疗十一次了。”  
“那又如何。”炎客猛吸一口烟，转身将烟雾吐在那人脸上，“博士又换了条新的看门狗来咬人啊。”  
烟雾散去，他看到一双清冷的眼眸，深不见底。对方比他矮半个头，但浑身上下散发出的气氛不可小觑，从着装来看，并不是普通的干员。  
“请叫我送葬人，”那人伸出手，“博士派我来负责你的治疗。”  
“你是医生?”炎客打量了一番，不论是穿着打扮还是言谈举止，都不像是个行医之人。尤其是他挎着的一包弹药⋯⋯超度者还差不多。  
“我隶属于公证所，负责维护拉特兰公民的权益，现在属于罗德岛，并效忠于博士。”  
啊，听说过，传说中的U类种族。看上去和想象的差不多，一板一眼，还真是无趣。  
他掐灭烟头，跟在送葬人身后回了病房。  
“需要提醒你的是，我和那些医疗干员不同，”送葬人俯视着他，“必要时我会采取武力手段。”  
“我明白了，现在能让我一个人待着吗?”炎客没好气地撇过头。等送葬人走了，他又离开病房，朝与送葬人相反的方向走去。  
基建里有一个很大的温室，除了种一些蔬菜粮食，还有一片花田。平时炎客喜欢一个人蹲在花田里替花施肥翻土，他很是享受这样清净的环境，今天也不例外。  
他拿着小铲子和水壶走到花田，调香师像是要准备离开了，和他打了个招呼，“最近都没怎么见你，一切还好吗?”  
“没什么大事，”他回以笑容。  
“那今天就拜托你了，炎客君。”  
忙活完之后，身上的不适感瞬间消散，他心情愉悦地看着劳动成果，拍了拍身上的泥土，准备去餐厅吃午饭。  
结果在餐厅又碰到了他不想见的人。  
“你刚刚去哪了。”送葬人挡在他面前。  
“不关你的事，让开。”  
“博士认为你需要⋯⋯”  
“整天博士博士博士，你是他的小狗吗，”炎客瞪着他，讥讽道。  
“请你注意措辞。”  
“接不接受治疗是我的自由，你替我转告他，”炎客推开送葬人把餐具丢下，扭过头，“他要是想感谢我加入战斗，建议他换个方法。”

没人告诉过炎客，疾病到底给他带来什么影响，他在郊外看到过浑身遍布黑色矿石的尸体，面目狰狞，想必是十分痛苦地死去的吧。  
我也会变成那样吗。  
他躺在床上突然产生了这样的念想。胸口渐渐收紧，明明平躺着，却有种头晕目眩的感觉，他觉得有些口干舌燥，起身端了杯水，一口气喝下去也没有实质性改变。不光是喉咙，全身发热到起火似的，他望着镜子里的自己，竟有了种陌生感。胯间充了血，愈发难以忽视。无奈，他选择自行解决。  
按理说Xi不会主动产生性冲动，除非受到Zeta信息素的影响。他头脑一片混乱，一只手扶着镜子，另一只手不断摩擦着性器，镜子里映出他赤红的耳尖和蒙着一层水汽的双眼。  
“哈……”  
释放在手上之后，他看着那滩液体一股耻辱感涌上心头，迅速打开水龙头冲了个干干净净，用冷水洗了把脸，顿时觉得清醒许多。  
然而，这样的情况越来越频繁，他只能蜷缩在床上，等这种冲动消失再出现在其他人面前，最后连日常治疗也不再露面，将自己锁在房间里。  
“请把门打开。”门铃响了，对讲机传来送葬人的声音。  
“走开。”  
他正全身赤裸，躺在冰冷的浴缸里，完全没入水中，这样能让心底的骚动和身体的冲动有所缓和。  
“博士很担心你的情况。”  
“我说走开，“他抱着肩膀，冷得发颤，嘴唇有些发青。  
对讲机安静了下来，他松了口气，但门缓缓打开，送葬人走了进来。  
“你是怎么进来的。”炎客抬头看着送葬人，牙齿都在打颤。  
“我很擅长对付这些机械设备。”送葬人注意到了他正泡在冷水里，“你一周没有接受过治疗了，博士派我来调查你的情况。”  
“我很好，”炎客伸手推开送葬人，从浴缸里站起身，裹了件浴袍在身上，“我不需要什么治疗。”但他的表情再也瞒不住了，他咬着嘴唇，眼底藏着情欲，耳尖微微发红。即便刚从冷水里走出，身体依旧炽热难耐。  
“我可以帮助你。”  
炎客冷笑，“多管闲事。你根本不知道我现在想要什么。”连他自己都不知道。  
单纯的手指已经无法满足他的欲望了，他想要更多，心里其实隐约有一个答案，只不过他不愿承认。  
“我比你想象的要懂得多。”送葬人放下箱子，走到他面前。  
“你想干什么……”  
送葬人的手撩起浴袍，滑进炎客的双腿间，炎客几乎是咆哮着推开他，跌跌撞撞倒在床边。  
“离我远一点！”  
“很快就能结束，这样你会好受一些。”送葬人压了上去，没有任何多余的动作，手指扩进他的后庭，但那里并不是用来做爱的地方，从未有人触碰过，炎客厌恶地闭上眼，身体却主动地迎合着送葬人。  
“果然没有Zeta的器官，这里。”送葬人的手指不断向更深处刺去。不适感渐渐被一波又一波的快感所盖过，没有任何体液的润滑，单凭手指已经是极限。送葬人挑起炎客前端的液体在指尖，重新进入，干涩感终于得到缓和。  
炎客当然清楚接下来会发生什么，他有些抗拒，挡着送葬人的身体，“够了，我不是Zeta，不可能容得下你的东西。”  
“我说过，我比你懂得多。”送葬人分开他的双腿，解开腰带，“可能会有点疼，可以拉住我的手。”  
他将信将疑，拉着送葬人的手。那根炽热的东西顶在他臀间，他差点干呕出来，强烈的心里厌恶和身体不适让他无可适从，他紧紧扣着手指，紧皱眉头。何止是有点疼，身体被撕裂开似的，浑身上下的细胞都在拒绝着送葬人的进入，他捂着嘴，发现自己的性器可耻地起了反应。  
“我讨厌这样，”炎客摇头，送葬人不理会他的反抗，开始了运动。浴袍大敞着，在床上散开，炎客朝送葬人张开双腿，看上去很痛苦，在努力适应，喉咙僵硬地发出单个音节。  
“我会尽量减轻你的痛苦。”送葬人俯身含住他的乳首，一种奇妙的感觉在胸口蔓延开来，他说不出是舒服还是难受，乳首被拉扯向两侧，很快挺立起来，沾着唾液，在昏暗的灯光下显得淫靡。  
“够……够了……”炎客按在送葬人胸口，想把他推开。他昂着头，呼出热气，眼里蕴着湿气。  
“马上就结束。”即便是这样撩人的氛围里，送葬人依然淡漠，炎客有些恼火，捶着他的胸口。  
“你是在做爱，还是在做任务。”  
“你希望我有什么回应。”送葬人停下动作，撑在炎客肩两侧，两人的鼻尖几乎要蹭在一起。  
“我的身体就这么索然无味吗。”话一出口，炎客自己觉得有点好笑，自己居然在纠结这种问题。  
送葬人猛的一顶，炎客呻吟出声，“如果你愿意发出这样的声音，我也会觉得轻松一些。”  
什么嘛。  
“我尽力而为，”炎客开玩笑似的说道。  
只要第一次没堵住声音，接下来的呻吟便再也挡不住了。  
“哈……唔嗯……啊……”居然也会发出这样的声音。  
他拽着送葬人胸前的衣物，思绪陷入混乱。他探着脑袋向送葬人索吻，送葬人把他操回床上，按住他的额头，“我不建议做多余的事情。”  
“小气鬼……”只不过是一个吻而已……  
一旦适应，这样的感觉似乎也不赖。穴道已经完全被扩张开来，以惊人的韧性容纳着送葬人。意识到这一点的炎客羞耻地移开视线，不愿注视自己已经完全膨胀的性器。  
“等一下……你……嗯……呼……该不会……”  
“我会替你清洗，先忍耐一下。”  
炎客的耳尖红透，他拼命挣扎着，虽然现在已经完全没了体力，很快被送葬人制服，任由他操弄。送葬人的手紧按着他的大腿内侧，他能清晰地感到体内的东西喷薄欲出，有种顶到喉咙的错觉，他发不出声音，埋在送葬人肩上不断地抽着气。  
“不要射在里面……你……唔！拿出去……啊！“  
“请放心，你并不会怀孕。”  
虽然他知道，自己并没有器官会容纳生殖细胞，但下意识地搂紧了送葬人。他的瞳孔一瞬间放大，将送葬人的热液尽数收在体内，但自己还没有得到释放。  
“看来还是没法靠后面射精。”送葬人蹲在他胯间，炎客没反应过来是什么意思，下一刻快感在头顶轰鸣，送葬人用舌头不断刺激着他的顶端，手指圈着根部上下摩擦。他闷哼一声释放在送葬人口中，瘫在床上，意识渐渐游离。  
“还需要替你清理，现在不能睡着。”送葬人拍拍炎客的脸，背起他走到浴室，重新把他放进浴缸，炎客已经昏昏欲睡，靠在浴缸边上，腿搭在两侧，送葬人趴在边缘，取下手套挽起袖子，替他清理体内的残余。  
炎客笑嘻嘻地半睁着眼，搂住送葬人的脖子，“原来Miu也会有情欲。”  
“我只是替博士完成任务。”送葬人替他擦干身体，抱他回到床上。  
“哼哼，”炎客轻笑，“就没别的想说的吗？”  
送葬人穿好衣服，重新戴上手套，“请务必继续接受治疗。罗德岛需要你。博士让我把这句话转告给你。”  
“死不了。”  
“否则你会越来越频繁地出现‘伪发情’的症状，下次就不会这么容易解决了。”说完，送葬人离开了房间，按照约定重新来到博士办公室。  
“他反抗了吗。”博士问，看上去已经知道了事情的经过。  
“他配合了治疗，”送葬人犹豫片刻，问，“为什么您派我来负责他的治疗，我认为有更好的人选。”  
博士意味深长地笑了，“只怕节外生枝。我甚至不介意亲自上阵，但是你会保持绝对中立，不被他迷惑。”  
送葬人似懂非懂点头，“如果有其他需要，请随时告诉我。”  
他走出办公室，靠在墙上。  
从刚才开始，耳畔一直是炎客的喘息。  
不被他迷惑，吗。

炎客安安稳稳在病房躺了三天，每天一脸乖巧等着送葬人查房。  
“我今天有好好接受治疗。”  
“我会转告博士的。”送葬人扫了一眼，转身要走。  
“不陪陪我吗？”炎客拉住他的翅膀，“这里好无聊。”  
送葬人推开他的手，“这不在我的职责范围内。”  
“好吧。”炎客垂下眼，转向墙壁。  
送葬人有些不放心，果然，他离开没一会儿，末药告诉他炎客又不见了。  
“你知道他会去哪吗？”  
“温室吧，他平时最喜欢去那里。”  
他告诉自己，现在的一切行动出于博士的请求，“照顾好炎客。”  
是博士的请求，完全没有参杂自己的意识，是博士……  
几乎是冲进温室，跨过一片片田地，没有看到了炎客的身影。他焦急地搜索着四周，终于看到炎客倒在花丛里，脸上盖着几片花瓣。  
“你又‘发情’了。”送葬人皱眉。  
“不用你管。”炎客捂着胸口粗喘着，“我就说……这药压根没有用……”  
送葬人摸了摸他的额头，比之前温度还要高一些，“我带你去医疗室。”  
“让我躺一会儿……躺一会儿就好。”炎客脸贴着泥土，感到片刻的清凉，舒服得闭上眼。  
“你需要帮助。”送葬人坚持道。  
“又是博士派你来上我的吗，”炎客冷笑着，“他要是那么在乎我，就给我点管用的药啊。”  
“不是博士，”他脱口而出的瞬间有些后悔。  
“要是出于你的个人意愿，我可以考虑。”炎客提出条件之后扭过头，不再搭理他。  
“……我还会再过来的。”

送葬人握着枪的手在颤抖，脑海里闪过一幅幅画面，炎客浑身赤裸，手指似乎陷在泥土里，花瓣随着激烈的冲撞洒落在他的身上。他回过神看着眼前的靶子，放下枪。  
为什么，这种强烈的欲望，迟迟不能熄灭。


	2. 继

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 信息素是产生交配的前提。u类人群不会产生信息素，所以他们无法与正常的x类进行交配，即便和病变的x类进行交配，也无法实质性产生后代。u类普遍进行种族内部人工繁殖，即借助科技手段培育胎儿，少有的u类会选择和zeta进行交配繁殖后代。
> 
> 干员炎客的症状有所好转，虽然他仍然不配合治疗，建议博士着手准备病源扩散防治工作。  
其次，我们在他身上进行了几项试验，基本研制出新型抑制剂，能在病变x类得到治愈之前解决伪发情问题，药物即将可以投入使用。  
此外，我们还发现了感染者中z类出现生理空窗期，即较长时间未有发情症状的出现，但对他们注射了炎客的血清之后，情况有所好转。  
——凯尔希

药物是罗德岛最不值钱的东西，每天都会有各式各样的药物从这里输出，外界曾质疑过罗德岛药材和研究的资源从何而来，尤其是颇有成效的疫苗，多数使用了稀有的药材。  
在来到罗德岛之前，炎客也曾好奇过，直到他身处实验室之中。如果说各部门是罗德岛的器官，那么实验室便是心脏了吧。  
实验体?  
罗德岛压根不缺实验体。这里聚集着各种各样的种族，不同症状的患者，他们能够而且乐意成为实验对象。从训练，到所谓的治疗，再到日常的基建工作，不正像一条履带吗。从一头放在履带上，打上罗德岛的标签，从另一头滚下，然后运向下一个工厂——战场。  
炎客靠着椅背，看着皮肤被针管戳出一个肉眼可见的开口，自石块的下部穿过，抽取一管血液，然后是下一根针管，注入不知名的液体。  
“请你描述一下伪发情时的身体状况。”   
“热，”炎客摆明了不想阐述细节。  
“身体有什么异常吗?”凯尔希继续追问，对炎客爱答不理的态度已经司空见惯，她只想尽快收集更多情报，完成疫苗的研发。  
炎客不耐烦地起身，恼羞成怒道，“这种事发生在我身上已经够糟心了，你还是多动动脑筋做好你的研究吧。”  
“我理解你的心情，不止你一个人⋯⋯”  
“说完了?”炎客拿起外套披在身上，把凯尔希晾在原地。  
送葬人在门口听到了全部，他不理解炎客为什么会生气，“凯尔希医生在帮你。”  
“帮我?我是什么值得培养的人才吗。”炎客冷冷道，“你要是想看我出丑，抱歉让你失望了。”  
“你不必感到难堪，我对你的身体没有想法，”送葬人试图用语言平息炎客的心情，但炎客看上去更生气了。  
“就是你这种态度，”炎客欲言又止，“算了，你不会明白的。”  
最羞耻，没有隐私的一面展现在这个人的面前，可笑而可悲得变成随欲望驱使的交配工具，而这个人既没有践踏，也没有接纳，只是冷眼旁观，整场性爱都是他一人的独角戏，在他看来，这比不堪入耳的辱骂或是皮开肉绽的虐打还要倍感折磨。  
其实在送葬人看来，这就是任务，不参杂任何情感，但最让他恼火的在于，既然毫无情感，又为什么会在他的身体里肆意掠夺，趋于本能地用体液注满那个本来不是用来做爱的地方。他们彼此都知道流于形式的交配不会解决任何问题，但还是正正经经完成了每一个步骤，越是想来就越是生气。  
“我向你道歉，”送葬人深鞠一躬，“下一次我不会强行要求你配合我的工作。”  
果然，和这个人的争吵也是没有意义的，毕竟谁会和一台机器较真。

短时间的治疗似乎起了效果，送葬人重新在训练室看到了炎客挥刀的身影。  
“我只是来热热身子，”炎客强调，像在澄清什么似的，“太久没有拿刀，手都变钝了。”  
“你恢复得很好。”送葬人不在意他为什么在这里，而是注意到炎客颈部的石块有消退的迹象，不过周围的皮肤上有几个清晰可见的针孔，在石块映衬下显得愈发狰狞，不同于刀伤，针口更像是在昭示着病痛对战士身体和心灵的双重折磨。他忍不住，伸手轻轻触摸。  
“喂，”炎客皱眉，捉住他的手腕。  
“会‘痛‘吗?”痛这个字眼在送葬人口中听着平淡无奇，发音都是那么生疏。  
炎客摇头，“放手，我要继续训练了。”  
如之前一般的躁动再次油然而生，头脑里多了一个声音，暗中操纵着他的肢体。他吻着炎客伤痕累累的脖颈，动作略显笨拙，炎客愣在原地，“我没有腺体，再怎么咬也不会有用的。”  
送葬人的动作不像在标记，而是轻抚，如孩童一样，动作说不上温柔，但是炎客并不讨厌。  
现在的自己，一定是出了系统错误。送葬人如此想到。  
柔软的唇瓣吻得炎客心里发痒，这个拉特兰人到底知不知道自己在做什么。炎客一气之下推开他，但是身体仿佛在回应心中的诉求，又一次有了发情的“错觉”。  
“离我远点，”炎客试图用手挡住身体，摸到了口袋里的药物，可是手在不住地颤抖，别说注射了，握着针管就已经是极限。送葬人接过针管，就在刚才才吻过的位置，将针头戳进静脉，将注射器推到底。  
炎客拔掉注射器，扶着墙壁走进浴室。  
“我在门口，有需要请告诉我。”  
他干脆把水龙头开到最大，不去理会送葬人的声音。冰冷的水如注倾下，浇灌在干涸的身体上，他经受过许多痛苦与煎熬，包括生死相隔的折磨，他都挺过来了。  
可是现在。  
“干员炎客，你还好吗。”漠不关心的语气示以关照，穿过水声直击他的心脏。送葬人已经站在浴帘后，掀了一个缝隙探进视线。  
可是现在。哪怕一点点的温暖，他也不想失去。  
救救我。他说不出口，他只能回身拥抱送葬人，用赤裸裸的语言遮掩心底的呼喊。  
“我想要你。”

开关合紧了，花洒还在滴水，啪嗒啪嗒打在炎客的脸上。  
他的手胡乱地向前抓着，扶着墙壁不停地打滑。由于略微的身高差距，送葬人踮起脚向前凑着，借着身体前倾的力量加重了力道，炎客赤足站不稳，只能上身贴在墙壁上维持平衡。他闭着声，试图去享受这种感觉，但是心理的抗拒比第一次来得剧烈得多，这样看来，更像是送葬人在用他泄欲。  
停下。  
太恶心了。  
喉咙深处有干呕的欲望，他咬住胳膊，胃部抽搐着，一股酸味在口腔中翻涌。  
为什么会这么抗拒，明明第一次能适应，但这一次再也忍受不了。  
送葬人察觉到他的不适，停下动作，抽离他的身体。  
“怎么不继续了……”炎客努力压抑住呕吐的欲望，转过头看着送葬人。  
“抱歉，我认为你现在的状态没法继续了。”  
“你不是想上我吗，现在是大好机会，”炎客轻笑，“别再伪装了，你这个机器人。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
送葬人的心在动摇，头脑却死死地将他按在原地。  
“算了吧，我自己解决，工具多得是，没必要专挑你一个。”炎客背过身，肩膀随着动作轻轻晃动，空荡荡的浴室里只剩下他的喘息声。送葬人的脚步渐行渐远，最终消失。高潮的瞬间，泪水堆积在眼角，呼之欲出，按理说脑海中出现的应该是最快乐的画面，可嘴边挂着的是那个拉特兰人的名字。  
他重新打开花洒，洗去污渍。说到底，一开始就不需要送葬人的“特殊治疗”，用双手就能解决的问题，一旦出现了情感依赖，这样扭曲的关系又能持续多久呢。

送葬人意识到，一开始就不该越界。  
事情一步步发展下去，结果只会是两败俱伤。  
“你居然也会有心事。”凯尔希医生看出了他的异常，即使是有条不紊的他也在文件中出现了不止一处错别字。  
“我马上改正，凯尔希医生，”送葬人收起报告——那是博士要求他递交的炎客治疗观察报告。  
“你该不会和他有情感了吧。”  
“这并不合常理，而且我不明白你说的情感是哪种情感。”  
凯尔希叹了口气，“那就好。一旦产生依赖，炎客的病就更难治了，他会想方设法逃避治疗，维持现在的伪发情状态。”  
“那样的话，他会有生命危险。”  
“没错，他的病已经不是一天两天了，再拖下去恐怕要考虑后续防疫……”凯尔希打住了消极的对话，“嘛，你只要做好份内的工作就好。”  
结果就是，两个人都在躲着对方，即便打照面也当作没看到彼此。炎客开始规律地接受治疗，一反常态，在病房一呆就是一整天。  
送葬人最终还是决定前去探病，炎客一看到他就把头蒙进被子。  
“凯尔希医生要我转告你，你基本上康复了，不会再有伪发情的状况发生，请安心回到队伍中去。”  
炎客没出声，送葬人便继续说道，“我对之前做的不适宜行为道歉，今后不会再打扰你了。”  
这不是炎客想听到的话。  
为数不多与他有过交集的人正在慢慢离他远去。  
博士，失去了大部分的记忆，和他所知道的博士已经并非同一个人，杀了他，就会失去唯一一个知道真相的人。  
闪灵，放下了武器，变成了治疗者，对过去闭口不谈。  
下一个是你吗，送葬人。  
如果世界上只剩下W这样的疯子记得他，那宁可一开始就死在战场上，而非屈辱地活在这里。  
炎客终于从床上坐起， “记住我现在的样子。”他说着，把送葬人推到椅子上，跪在他的腿间。  
送葬人推着他的脑袋道，“你不会喜欢那种感觉的，你没有处在发情状态是根本没法接纳我。”  
“这已经不重要了。”炎客赌气，一口含住送葬人的性器，一手在身后自行扩张，但进入完全没有润滑而且处于紧缩状态的穴道的确很困难，他忍着痛放进两根手指，双膝跪地，伏在送葬人的胯间。  
“唔⋯⋯唔⋯⋯”  
他艰难地吞吐着越来越大的根物，不论如何抚慰，穴口依旧紧紧收缩，手指难以抽动。他着了急，试图把弄自己的性器缓解疼痛，但是性器软软地耷拉着，没有响应他的动作。  
“这种状态你会受伤的，”送葬人再次警告，炎客依然不打算停手。他起身，嘴上挂着晶莹的液体，来不及擦。他扶着送葬人的肩，跨立在两侧，扶着送葬人的性器缓缓沉下身子。  
炎客用手指勉强撑开一点缝隙，依靠重力将前端吞入一部分，然后双手都扶在送葬人身上，继续向下。  
痛得要死掉了。  
炎客张着嘴，大口喘气，眼睛向上翻着，穴口传来鲜明的撕裂感，他终于停住，努力调整呼吸，还没有完全容下全部，极度的痛苦让他已经没有进行下去的力气，额头冒着冷汗，靠在送葬人身上。  
“你为什么⋯⋯”送葬人声音有些颤抖，手悬在空中，想拍拍炎客的后背，但又收了回去。  
“啊⋯⋯!”炎客用力一沉，送葬人的整根没入他的体内，他露出苍白的笑容，“原来⋯⋯可以做到啊。”  
“你在流血，炎客，”送葬人的手探向连接处，湿润一片，沾了些拿起来一看，是猩红的血液。  
“呐⋯⋯看着我”炎客气息若离，在送葬人耳旁轻声道，“只有你见过这样的我，我要你牢牢记住。”  
送葬人沉默了，不知道该如何应答。  
炎客上下磨动着穴道，现在这种状况根本无法给他带来任何快感，泪水打湿了送葬人的衣领。送葬人诧异于炎客这样平时看上去坚强无比的人也会落泪，伸手抚摸泪珠，湿润感是确确实实存在的。  
“我感到困惑……你看上去非常痛苦，”为什么还在继续。  
“不要再用‘感到困惑’来搪塞我了！”炎客向下扯着送葬人的光环，让送葬人的下巴朝上扬起，视线全部集中在自己身上，“动动你的铁脑袋想想看，我们到底是什么关系。”  
朋友吗？  
恋人？  
情人？  
完全不是。  
这世间没有词语能形容他们的关系。  
趁着送葬人沉思的时候，炎客撬开了他的唇，这是第一次就想做的事情，这个吻来得太迟，有些本该顺理成章的事情被送葬人的思绪完全隔绝，沉睡了太久的声音终于有了一席之地，拽着送葬人的手环绕在炎客的肩头。  
“标记我，送葬人。”炎客靠在他身上，露出一侧脖颈，送葬人还记得上次他吻过的位置，现在比起之前又多了几处创口。  
“你知道这没有用的。”送葬人犹豫道。  
“那就做到有用为之。”  
炎客自始至终没有勃起过，两侧的脖颈均留下了送葬人的印记，身体受疼痛弯折蜷缩在送葬人怀中，宽大的肩膀显得软弱不堪，还在默默承受送葬人的冲击。  
“为什么你能兴奋啊……送葬人先生……”  
“正常的勃起可以做到，不过我没办法射精。”送葬人没有说出前半句话，他从来都对炎客的身体存有欲望，这一点他自己也难以接受。  
炎客苦笑，嘴唇已经痛到发白，“我们还真是怪胎。”  
“或许我也需要抑制剂。”这是送葬人能想出的最恰当的表达了。  
“让我换种说法，”炎客露出笑容，“我觉得我爱上你了。”  
身体没有任何快感，心灵却得到了莫大的满足，最终两人耗尽体力，倒在床上，没有高潮，也没有释放，安静得可怕，随着身体的分离一切又恢复了原状。  
和第一次如出一辙，送葬人替他清理身体，把他抱回床上。炎客点了支烟，猛吸一口，咳了两声，衔着烟坐起身，被子从他身上滑落，露出匀实的小腹和胸膛。  
“刚才说的事情，你考虑好了吗。”他撇过头看着送葬人。  
“我没法给你带来身体上的快感，我认为这是伴侣间所必须的。”  
炎客弹掉烟灰，抱着膝盖，垂下了头，“只要重新出现伪发情状态不就好了吗。”  
“你会死的。”  
“孤独地活着还不如快乐地死去，呐，送葬人先生。”

HE  
新闻  
罗德岛研制出了刺激发情期的药物，意外地在Xi身上能出现催情的效果，或许会成为改变现有交配机制的一发利刃。通过注射药物后，Xi也能顺利与其他类族完成交配，种族繁衍完全可以参照U类长期以来的方法，有可能彻底解放长期以来作为繁殖工具的Zeta，具体情况我台还会继续跟踪报道。

BE  
就在即将康复的时候，炎客从罗德岛消失了，送葬人也不见了踪影。凯尔希知道，他们担心的结果出现了，但没人知道他们去了哪里，是否还会回来。失去药物的炎客很快出现伪发情症状，久违的身体交融让他感到莫大的满足，他突然意识到，疾病在多大程度上让他变得不堪一击，有时连送葬人离开视线都会令他不安。  
送葬人搂着他支离破碎的身体，能感受到灵魂正在逐渐远离这幅躯体。  
“留下来，”送葬人紧紧地抱着他，但还是无法挽留炎客。  
他好不容易学会了如何去爱一个人，可惜那是一个自私又可恶的家伙，留下他一个人在漫长的时间里反思这短短的一年里所发生的一切。  
再也不会有第二次了。  
送葬人埋葬了炎客，把最后残存的人性也一同埋在了地底。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了两种结局，结尾比较潦草，HE没什么好展开的，BE不敢写太细了，我自己心里也不好受（orz）


End file.
